Together We Fall Into Our Grave
by The Pearl Maiden
Summary: AU. Thor had wished to be a sole child. Two days later, his wish came true. Multiple character deaths. Pre-Thor. Young!Thor, Young!Loki. Oneshot. No slash. Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's "Thor." Nor am I responsible for the brutalizing of feels. Story and title are mine.

Rated T: gore, description of death, angst, multiple character deaths, feels

A/N: I thank (blame;)) Takada Saiko, angrbodagiantess, and Lady Charity for their amazing LokiandThor!Whump fics. They've inspired me to write this short piece.

* * *

"I do not wish to go."

"You always say that!"

"Then why do you always ask? You think your pouting and mewling will get my consent as easily as you have Odin's favor?"

"Stop being a petulant child, Loki. You cannot blame Father for the fact you cannot handle a blade to save your hide."

"..._Get out_." Loki hissed, his anger evident.

"Or what?" Thor spat, "What will you do with your tricks and pathetic spellwork? Turn me into a goat? A worm? Because we both know how well that worked out last time—"

Thor's insult was cut off by a guttural scream and Loki's body slamming into his gut. The brothers crashed onto the floor and fists flew hard and fast as they pelted each other mercilessly.

The guards surrounding their chambers rushed into the room and managed to pull the boys apart.

"Enough!" One of them shouted, but Thor, spitting blood from his mouth, screamed as he was being pulled away from his equally livid sibling.

"I am _ashamed_ to call you brother! I wish I had been a _sole_ child! _I hate you_!"

Two days later, on the hunting trip their father had ordered them to take to reconcile, Thor's wish came true.

* * *

Thor heard the thundering of cloven hooves and the roar of rage too late. When he instinctively spun around to find his brother, the younger boy was not beside him.

Loki was running, the wild boar tearing through the undergrowth, his tusks gleaming with biting iridescence. The white of the tusks was blinding and beautifully terrible.

But Thor no longer saw the beauty of the hunt. He saw his lithe little brother overtaken by the wounded boar and speared through the torso, the tusks curving upward into his chest piercing through the boy's lungs.

Time ceased. The hunting party's poised weapons remained motionless, Thor's heart hammering in his eardrums, the boar's heavy breaths the only sounds in the suddenly noiseless wind.

Then, with a grunt the boar flung Loki off his tusks and the dark-haired boy's body tossed into the trunk of a large tree.

_"LOKI!"_

The scream tore from Thor's throat and he bolted towards the unmoving body of his brother. Thor collapsed to his knees next to his brother.

"Brother? Loki?"

Loki's body heaved as his torn lungs tried to pull in air. Blood poured out of his mouth, coloring his face.

"Oh gods no," Thor's voice hitched into a desperate sob, "L-Loki?"

Green eyes found blue ones. "...T...Th-or."

"I'm h-here Loki," _Don'tleavemeI'msorryIdidn'tmeanityouknowIdidn'tmea nitdon'tyou—_

Loki opened his mouth, but a cough tore his thin frame, causing the boy to gasp, desperate to breathe.

"Loki? Loki, no, please, stay with me, be strong, I love you, you're my brother, Loki! _Loki_!"

Loki's body—corpse—became frigid in his arms.

_He's too cold, he's too cold, coldcolddeadhe'sgonenononoNO_

Red on white. Blood on the tusks. Green eyes open and dull.

"Your highness..."

Thor stabbed the guard before the man finished speaking.

* * *

Their mother was inconsolable. She clasped her youngest son's hands, willing her own life to force its way into his veins, but Loki remained in the realm of the dead, never to return.

Odin could not bear to be the healing chambers as they prepared his youngest son for the funeral pyre. He saw his wife and fallen son and knew his heart might fail him.

* * *

Thor had wished to be a sole child. Now he was the only son of Odin and convicted of murder.

Odin All-Father argued with the council for days.

"He cannot be held at fault! He was mad with grief, you would execute your heir and my son for a boy's error?"

But the council would not hear. "A weak man, a man with no control over his actions or sword cannot bear the weight of the crown or of Gungnir," they said.

Odin's pleas—he _begged_, on his knees, until his throat and knees _bleed_—were unheeded.

The night before Thor's execution, when Odin came to see him and he could no longer hold back the tears, Thor murmured into his father's chest,

"I will be with him soon."

Thor did not utter another word after that night. He was executed in silence, as Asgard watched with pain aching in their beings.

* * *

Odin held a broken Frigga in his arms.

He recalled a time when they were many years younger, struggling to produce a child, that he had held her similarly. He wished to comfort her as much as he had wished for an heir.

And he had gotten his own heir and Laufey's abandoned one. His golden, beautiful, _brazen_ Thor and his ivory-skinned, gentle, _proud_ Loki.

Odin never used the title All-Father again.

For what is a father when his sons are dead?

* * *

A/N: For the record, in canon, if Loki had ever been killed and Thor had accidently killed the guard who tried to pull him from his brother's body, I don't think the council would have him executed. Punished severely, probably, but not by death. But this isn't canon obviously; it's just me in the mood for some tragedy. :)

Review?


End file.
